In order to help people manage their day-to-day lives and improve their emotional health, coaches and phycologists often analyze events people have in order to help determine causes that may lead to emotional imbalance and/or causes that may contribute to emotional balance. Being aware of these causes can help the people cope with challenging events in their lives and help them make better choices to benefit their emotional wellbeing.
However, analysis by coaches and psychologists is typically done after the fact, possibly after much time has elapsed since the relevant events. This analysis also relies on the recollection of the relevant events by the people, which may be incomplete and/or inaccurate.
Thus, there is a need for a way to provide people with analysis of events in order to increase their awareness of causes contributing to emotional balance or imbalance in their day-to-day lives, which may be provided in a timely and accurate fashion.